


Afternoon delight

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis gets rimmed, M/M, Niall does the rimming, Rimming, Slavery AU, fuck yeah, kind of, nouis rimming, takes place during some century
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Allez viens, mange-moi ! lui ordonna Louis en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon delight

 

Louis soupira. Il s'ennuyait sur sa chaise longue. Il s'ennuyait dans son énorme demeure. Il passait ses journées à lézarder sur sa chaise, en se faisant nourrir de raisins et de plateaux de fromage rares.

Il ne buvait que du vin d'exception, la bouteille coutant le prix d'un petit jet. Il ne portait pas de vêtements quand la chaleur le lui accordait, préférant se balader dans une robe de chambre en soie, longue et brodé d'un fil transparent. Sa maison grouillait d'employés, mais Louis ne savait même pas à quoi la plupart d'entre eux servaient. Il poussa un second soupir et se releva en frappant dans ses mains.

La jeune fille qui glissait délicatement ses doigts sur les cordes d'une gigantesque harpe cessait aussitôt. Les servantes qui se trouvaient aux côtés de Louis se reculèrent lorsqu'il se leva. Aujourd'hui il était nu, portant une longue robe bleue brodé de fils d'ors. Tout le personnel de son château était habitué à la nudité de leur maître, donc avait appris à ne pas ciller quand celui-ci apparaissait à leurs côtés.

\- **Amenez moi Liam** ! dit –il autoritairement.

Une jeune rousse se précipite hors de la grande salle un tintement retentissant derrière elle.

Liam était le fidèle bras droit de Louis, un bon professeur de yoga et aussi son meilleur conseiller. Il était la raison pour laquelle Louis pouvait se vanter de la fermeté de son corps, et de sa vivacité d'esprit.

Louis n'était pas vraiment un roi, non. Il avait juste une énorme somme d'argent à dépenser. Il s'était adonné à la vie de royauté, sa puissance lui permettant de mettre plusieurs personnes à son service, et aussi d'avoir une paix royale de la part des autorités. Avec tout cet argent, il pourrait sauver la misère du monde, mais il préférait se baigner dedans et renverser du champagne hors de prix dessus.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre le jeune brun portant un pantalon en lin blanc. Sa chemise à moitié déboutonnait adoptait le même tissu. Il était magnifique et désirable, et surement dans les filets de Louis si Liam n'avait pas déjà passé la bague sur le doigt d'une jolie jeune femme.

Contrairement aux autres, Liam leva un sourcil face à la nudité de son ami.

**  
**

  
**\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Louis ?** dit-il en regardant Louis de haut en bas.

Louis le regarda en traçant le contour de ses lèvres avec ses doigts. Il était fier de pouvoir rendre Liam aussi nerveux qu'à ses débuts dans le château. Liam regarda autour de lui en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'avait rien dit, et pourtant, les filles comprirent l'ordre silencieux, abandonnant immédiatement leurs tâches pour se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Aussitôt la dernière servante partie, Louis s'approcha lentement de Liam. Son kimono ne couvrait que ses épaules et son dos, mais le tissu était transparent, ne laissant donc rien à l'imagination. Liam le dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie, mais ça n'empêchait pas au plus petit de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, avant d'attraper doucement la mâchoire de Liam. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et l'embrassa délicatement.

Liam soupira et fit un pas en arrière.

\- **Tu sais que je suis marié maintenant, il faut que tu arrêtes ça Louis.**  


\- **Mmh** , murmura Louis avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Puis il se retourna, et parti s'asseoir sur son grand siège. Je m'ennuie Liam. **Divertis-moi** !

\- **Je ne peux pas. Ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec ma..**  


**  
**

  
**\- Je sais, je sais ! Toi au moins tu as de l'action tous les soirs.** M **oi aussi j'en ai besoin ! Depuis que Zayn est parti il ne reste que des femmes ici.**  


\- **Tu as des ho-**  


\- **Je sais chéri !** Louis soupire en se caressant le torse. Il se tourne vers Liam et le fixe longuement. **Mais ils ne sont pas comme Zayn....pas comme toi.**  


**  
**

**\- Tu fais des caprices. Achète toi un escort ?**

**  
**

**\- Pas assez classieux. Il risquerait de parler, et tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur que l'on papote sur moi derrière mon dos.**

Louis était assez difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait de choisir ses partenaires sexuels. Il s'est longtemps amusé avec toute une lignée de femmes, toutes aussi somptueuses les unes que les autres avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu.

Zayn était sa première expérience, et la seule. Mais il était celui qui a donné tellement et beaucoup plus encore. Il était doux, sensuel, ethnique et surtout très flexible. Louis adorait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux aussi doux que son oreiller en plume de cygne. Mais il a dut quitter le pays, devant remplir ses fonctions. Parce que mine de rien, Zayn lui était un prince, un vrai. Il s'est enfui de son pays, mais contraint d'avoir une nation à gérer, à dut repartir chez lui.

\- **Alors va te chercher un nouvel employé. Mais utilise le pour tes plaisirs personnels.**  


\- **Mmh, je sais pas...tu m'ennuie, va-t'en Liam.**  


**  
**

**-x-**

Louis ouvrit la grande passerelle. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, et s'était même habillé pour l'occasion. Il portait son pantalon le plus serré, et son chemisier le plus fin. Ses longues bottes d'équitation lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, mettant ses épaisses cuisses en valeur.

\- **Tu sors ? Tu vas chasser ?** Lui avait demandé Liam quand il trouvait Louis en train de lutter pour rentrer dans son legging en cuir

**  
**

  
**\- Je pars à la chasse à l'homme**! avait répondu Louis avant de monter sur son cheval. Ses gardes suivraient derrière dans la calèche. Il avait envie de monter quelque chose, et Edward convenait très bien.

\- **Allez Eddie** , dit Louis doucement en caressant la crinière de son cheval. Il donna de légers coups de pied, puis partit vers l'avant.

Il ne se trouvait pas trop à l'écart de la ville heureusement, mais une balade hors de ses bâtiments n'était certainement pas de refus.

Il s'arrêtait devant un pub, ordonnant à ses gardes de rester à l'extérieur. Il avait souvent entendu parler de ce bar, méritant le gout frais et authentique de leur bière. Le « Craic » était un endroit que Louis ne fréquentait que peu à son habitude, mais il se trouvait un esclave sexuelle, et c'est bien au milieu de ces indigènes à demi ivres qu'il trouvera son bonheur.

Il marchait entre les tables, tout en ôtant ses gants avec ses dents, jusqu'à atteindre le bar ou étaient accoudés de vieux hommes, la panse remplie de bière, l'haleine fétide et le regard vitreux. Louis ne trouverait peut être pas son homme dans cet endroit au final.

**  
**

  
**\- Hé joli garçon, on s'est perdu ?** Lui dit un homme manquant ses deux dents de devant.

**  
**

  
**\- Je ne connais pas ce « On » dont tu parles** , répondit sèchement Louis en lui tournant le dos. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son élément.

\- **Ahahaha, j'aime ton cran p'tit gars. Hé Nialler ! Une pinte pour le jeunot ici.**  


**  
**

**\- Oui, ouais j'arrive.**

Le Nialler en question arriva, se baissant pour attraper une chope. Il avait encore le visage baissé lorsqu'il remplir le verre du liquide blond, jusqu'à ce que la mousse forme vers le haut.

\- **Voilà** , dit-il en posant violement le verre. **Ça fera quinze pennies**.

\- **Et bah, c'est pas donné** , grommela Louis en tendant la monnaie exacte dans la main que lui tendait le blond. Ce n'est que lorsque le jeune mit les pièces dans une boite que Louis le remarqua.

Il n'était pas si vieux et si dégoutant que les autres. Il était jeune et il était blond. Et avait les yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel. Louis le fixa un instant de trop puisque l'homme à côté de lui, le tapa dans l'épaule en rigolant.

\- **Il est mignon le blondinet hein ? C'est pas sa scène ici, mais il doit nourrir sa famille.**  


Les oreilles de Louis se dressent à l'entente du mot « nourrir ». Peut-être qu'il sauverait enfin quelqu'un de la misère aujourd'hui.

\- **Ah oui ?** Louis se pencha vers l'homme en se pinçant le nez. **Et combien sont-ils dans cette famille ?**  


**  
**

**\- Sont cinq, six, sept, j'sais pas. Mais Nialler ici doit bucher jour et nuit ici avec son frère et sa sœur, et il arrive à peine à poser un repas sur la table le soir. Pauvre petit, il est si mignon, mais si responsable.**

**  
**

**\- Et ses parents ne travaillent pas ?**

**  
**

**\- Mère malade, et le père s'est tiré avec une pouf. L'est le seul homme de la maison j'sais pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ? Hé**

Louis s'était éclipsé pendant le récit du vieil homme. Préférant l'air frais à la puanteur qu'était son haleine. La chance le suivait définitivement aujourd'hui puisque Nialler sortait plusieurs tonneaux depuis l'arrière boutique. Il avait l'air épuisé, et la chaleur écrasante ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Louis n'eut pas à réfléchir plus d'une seconde. Il envoya ses gardes s'emparer du jeune blond.

Ils feront la conversation plus tard.

-x-

Niall se réveillait dans une pièce sombre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, ne voyant que des rideaux et de fins draps drapés autour de lui. S'il remarquait une chose, c'est que ce lit était bien plus confortable que le tas de paille sur lequel il dormait. Il s'assit puis s'étira, en baillant bruyamment. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit et quatre jeunes filles entrèrent portant divers objets de toilettes.

Niall était trop choqué pour pouvoir se débatte, il laissa les jeunes filles s'approcher et lui faire sa toilette. Elles mettaient leurs mains partout, le savonnant, le parfumant, le drapant de plusieurs tissus. Ce n'est que lorsque l'une d'entre elle s'empara de son entre jambe qu'il sortit de sa transe.

**  
**

**\- C'est bon stop ! Lâchez-moi !**

Les filles sursautèrent un instant puis se remirent rapidement à la tâche attrapant le blond à nouveau. Niall se leva, criant aux jeunes filles d'arrêter. Elles le regardèrent, choquées, puis baissèrent la tête.

\- **Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? Ou est-ce que je suis ?**  


Une rousse se leva et parti en courant de la chambre. Niall remarqua qu'elle avait des bracelets aux pieds, tintant à chacun de ses pas.

Quelques secondes après, la jeune femme revint, avec un grand homme brun qui suivait derrière. Ses grands yeux marron regardèrent Niall du haut vers le bas, puis il croisa les bras. Les quatre jeunes filles sortirent aussitôt de la pièce.

\- **Je suppose que tu te demandes ou tu es et aussi pourquoi ?**  


Niall ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

\- **Suis moi** , dit le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos.

Niall n'avait aucune raison de faire confiance à cet homme, et pourtant, il le suivit.

Les couloirs étaient longs et éclairés, la tapisserie avait été placée avec gout, et Niall aurait apprécié la décoration de cet immense château s'il n'avait pas de choses plus importantes qui voguaient dans son esprit.

**  
**

  
**\- On y est** , annonça le jeune. Il ouvrit les grandes portes puis s'écarta pour laisser passer le blond.

Niall entra dans la chambre, plutôt royale si on lui demandait son avis, et regarda autour de lui. Cette pièce était bien plus grande que le petit cabanon qu'il se partageait avec ses frères et sœur, et sa mère mourante.

\- **Ah, Niall James Christopher Horan.** **Agé de 19 ans, ainé d'une famille de cinq enfants. Travaille 6 jours sur 7 dans cet infâme pub, qui contient plus de pervers que d'hommes classieux dans mon genre.**  


L'homme qui était allongé sur le ventre sur un énorme matelas lisait un parchemin déroulé devant lui. Il était nu, à l'exception d'une chemise en coton qui ne couvrait à vrai dire pas grand-chose. Il se retourna, et Niall fut contraint de regarder ailleurs.

\- **J'espère que Lucius et Aymeric ne t'ont pas causé trop de dommages.**  


Niall pencha la tête sur le côté, mais qui était cet homme ?

**  
**

**\- Excusez-moi si je suis grossier mais, vous êtes qui au juste ?**

Il avait apprit à traiter la noblesse à sa juste valeur, et savait donc que de pousser des crises et de donner des coups à tout le monde n'allait pas le sortir d'ici.

**  
**

  
**\- Oh, c'est moi qui suis grossier, où sont mes bonnes manières**. Il se leva, affichant sans gêne ses parties intimes, et Niall n'arrivait vraiment pas à détourner le regard. **Louis Tomlinson, troisième du nom, héritier déshérité du trône de Glasgow. Mais ça je m'en fiche, je suis payé pour me taire.**  


Niall avait entendu le nom Tomlinson, mais ne connaissait surement pas de Tomlinson le troisième. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se baissa immédiatement, lui tirant une maladroite révérence.

\- **Oh, non ne t'incline pas pour moi mon mignon, reste adroit.**  


Louis marcha vers Niall et fit les cents pas autour de lui, les bras croisés derrière son dos.

\- **J'ai une proposition à te faire James. Tu passes la journée avec moi, et tu seras payé mille livres. Tu passes une semaine avec moi, et tu seras payé dix mille livres. Tu restes un mois en ma compagnie, et ce sera dix mille livres par semaine.**  


**  
**

  
**\- Elle est où l'embrouille ?** Niall ne voulait pas se faire tenter par autant d'argent, mais quarante mille livres, il pourrait rénover la maison, et même déménager. Il pourrait nourrir ses petites sœurs pendant six mois au moins. Tout cet argent qui tombait du ciel ne voulait surement rien dire de bon.

**  
**

**\- Tu seras mon esclave personnel. Tu me feras plaisir quand je le souhaiterais et en retour, tu es logé, nourri et une partie de l'argent que tu recevras ira directement à ta famille. Est-ce que tu acceptes ?**

\- **Euh...je...plaisir dans quel sens ?**  


**  
**

**\- Tu veux me faire une démonstration ?**

Louis se jeta sur son lit puis se mit sur le ventre à nouveau. Il plaça un coussin sous ses hanches, relevant ses fesses à une hauteur que Niall n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir. Il était délectable rien qu'au premier coup d'œil.

**  
**

  
**\- Allez viens, mange-moi !** lui ordonna Louis en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Niall grimpa avec hésitation sur le lit puis s'assit sur ses genoux entre les jambes écartées de Louis. Il se baissa lentement et attrapa chaque fesse tendre dans sa main. Il frissonna au contact lorsque Louis se mit à gémir contre les draps. La peau de Louis était douce et tendre, halée, mais aussi délicate à la fois. Niall se baissa et donna un coup de langue sur la peau chaude de Louis, celui-ci se mit à geindre, poussant son bassin vers les mains du blond.

**  
**

**\- Mmh, comme ça, vas-y.**

**  
**

  
**\- C'est bizarre**...commenta Niall, mais il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Ce qui devait se

passer. Il sépara le fessier du brun donnant léchant lentement son entrée. Louis sentait le savon et la lavande, et c'était tellement bon, que Niall se mit à le laper sans retenue. Chose bizarre puisque hier matin il se levait encore aux aurores pour ouvrir son bar.

Il était à présent dans le château de peut-être l'homme le plus riche de la comté, à lui dévorer les fesses contre une modique somme d'argent. Il n'avait pas accepté la proposition de Louis, mais la façon dont il salivait autour de son orifice était une quelconque indication qu'il disait oui à tout. Oui pour la journée, oui pour la semaine, oui pour le mois. Si il ne devait faire que ça, il pourrait peut-être rallonger son séjour.

\- **Mmh utilise tes doigts. C'est bien Niall c'est bien, mets ta langue comme ça**.

Niall ne sait pas trop comment se servir de ses doigts, mais il les aligne avec sa langue, caressant lentement la peau humidifiée par sa salive. Louis frottait ses hanches contre le matelas, respirant lourdement. Il disait 'oui, oui, oui' en fermant les yeux, il poussait ses fesses contre le visage du blond, et Niall n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il planta ses doigts dans la chair de Louis, se laissant la malaxer doucement. Il mordilla Louis légèrement, juste une fraction de seconde mais c'est ce qui fit partir le brun. Il lâcha un petit cri et leva son bassin en agrippant les draps de ses petites mains, puis se mit à gémir doucement dans son oreiller.

Niall le lâcha aussitôt, sentant que c'était déjà finit. Il essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main et se redressa. Louis tourna la moitié de son corps vers lui en haletant. Ses joues étaient toutes roses et son regard empli de larmes. Mais il souriait.

\- **Je prends ça pour un oui ?**  


Niall lui sourit.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que j'ai des commandes à faire, mais j'ai un gros trou d'inspiration. Elles concernent toutes Larry et et Ziam et mon cerveau a vraiment fait blocus au niveau de ces bromances. (Le zouis est en cours dont worry)
> 
> Donc voila j'avais envie de vous faire un Nouis, j'espère que ça a bien tourné. 
> 
> Aussi, j'avais pensé a une fiction qui mettait justement cet os en scène. 
> 
> Je modifierais quelques trucs pour pouvoir faire un genre d'histoire, et puis un happy end à la fin?
> 
> Ce sera donc un AU mettant en scène de l'esclavagerie. Enfin plutôt un esclave sexuel. Enfin si ça intéresse des âmes faites moi signe?
> 
> Amen sista


End file.
